


Peek A Boo

by MarchOctober



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOctober/pseuds/MarchOctober
Summary: 从什么时候开始这种情感逐渐变质？——从你成为狐狸的那一刻开始。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 16





	Peek A Boo

**Author's Note:**

> all灿 3p R18

今天晚上，就算在在外出工作后休息的晚上，3RACHA还是聚在了方灿和彰彬的房间。三个工作狂魔聚在一起的房间依旧充斥着音乐，声音大的站在房门外都能隐隐约约听得清歌词——他们入住的旅店房间可是隔音效果超好的。  
熟悉的人一听，就会摇着头感叹，这三个人果然又作曲作到走火入魔了。  
但今天的房间里，并不如他们所想的那般。  
  
被两个弟弟闹着逼到床边的时候，方灿的直觉告诉他应该赶快离开。但等到方灿回神的时候，他就已经被两个弟弟结结实实地压倒在床上了。  
他想要把翻身压到自己身上的韩知城推开，却发现胳膊却绵软的用不上力气。  
为什么……  
方灿一阵心慌。他想坐起来，但绵软感已经从指间向四肢蔓延，身体深处也涌出了燥热感。  
他无法挣扎。  
“灿哥还是不要白费力气了吧。”韩知城跨坐到方灿身上，当然也感受到了方灿的挣扎。他笑嘻嘻地说，“今天彰彬哥给你的苹果果汁很好喝吧？”  
“彰彬在里面放了东西？”  
方灿瞪大了眼睛看向站在床边的徐彰彬，徐彰彬心虚地别过头回避了他的视线。  
“你们到底要做什么！”  
“这都是哥的错哦，哥要记住。”韩知城双手捧住方灿的脸，让他自己可以看见方灿的正脸，“如果哥不一直拖着我和彰彬哥，早点在我们两个之间做出选择，我们也不会被逼急了做出这样的事啊。”  
“我拖着你们什么——”  
尖锐的酥麻感突然从胸口开始蔓延，方灿被激得一惊，整个人在床上弹了一下。  
“呀，你干嘛掐灿哥！”  
徐彰彬收回探入方灿衣领覆在方灿胸上的手，讪讪地对韩知城说：“我就想知道如果摸灿哥的胸灿哥会不会有感觉，以为没感觉就力气大了一点，没想到灿哥挺敏感的。”  
“敏感啊……”韩知城冲徐彰彬挑了挑眉，“那这样过会灿哥可能会不好受吧。”  
“但还是要做，不是么。”徐彰彬脱掉外套，“你不会要放弃——”  
“怎么可能。”韩知城笑嘻嘻地说，“东西都准备好了，不用会不会太可惜？”  
方灿觉得脑袋里面昏昏沉沉的他甩了甩头，回过神却被眼前的景象冲击地无法思考——因为这期间韩知城和徐彰彬已经把他们两个的衣服脱得只剩下内裤了，速度极快。  
三个大男孩挤在一张床上，其中两个人近乎全裸一个人衣冠不整，怎么看都不是什么好场面。  
“哥要原谅我们啊。”  
徐彰彬吻上方灿，方灿咬紧了牙关绝对不张嘴。徐彰彬只好先用舌尖舔舐着方灿的唇形，一只手扣在方灿的后脑勺一只手顺着方灿的脖颈下来摸到他的衬衫领口，再一颗接着一颗往下解他哥的衬衫纽扣。  
“唔……”  
韩知城突然隔着裤子摸上方灿的性器，方灿一瞬间的放松就让徐彰彬钻了空子。  
徐彰彬啃咬着男人的唇瓣，他的舌尖肆意地探入男人的领地舔舐过他的每一寸领土，最后抓住了那条死命想把它推出去的舌头，与它纠缠。  
方灿一惊，想推开压在他身上的徐彰彬，却被小他两岁的弟弟单手握住两手手腕固在头顶。  
细微的反抗换来的是更加粗暴的侵略。  
身上的衣服被快速解开，唇齿间的争斗也更加。方灿能感觉到口腔里不属于自己的那条舌头侵略式地扫过他口腔的每一寸，舔弄他的上颚，卷过他的舌头……  
没来得及吞下的津液顺着嘴角流下，他能呼吸到的氧气渐渐变得稀薄。  
徐彰彬松开方灿，居高临下地看着他的哥哥全身穿着一件全部敞开的黑色衬衫、裤子被解开露出内裤，倒在床上一边咳嗽一边大口呼吸。  
“绝美的盛景，不是么。”  
几近雪色的白皮肤，被吻的肿胀的红唇，眼角带着生理泪水……平日里帅气又有些孩子气的队长这幅样子，的确是平常不敢想的性感场面。  
韩知城一把拽掉哥哥的裤子，顺手脱掉哥哥的内裤。他拉起方灿，和徐彰彬把还在咳嗽的哥哥夹在他们中间。  
“我们会让灿尼哥感到舒服的。”韩知城撒娇似的用脸蹭了蹭他哥哥的脸颊，笑得可爱，“哥会喜欢的。”  
  
事情的走向越来越不妙。  
  
见鬼的！这两个小兔崽子今天真是要造反了！  
手被徐彰彬用不知道从哪里来的领带牢牢地绑在身后，方灿全身的支点只有跪在床上的双膝。  
方灿不知道，他现在这个姿势，完完全全向弟弟们打开了自己。  
有谁的手在他身上游走，手所触碰的地方快感接连而生，快感变成助燃剂将欲望燃成了燎原大火。不知道是谁的手指带着润滑剂在他的穴道里动作着，起先是两根指头在后穴扩张，后来又探进了一根指头，一起在穴道中扩张翻搅，像是在摸索着什么。  
韩知城终于松开了方灿的嘴，接吻到快要窒息的哥哥终于有喘息的机会。但韩知城并没有停下来。他顺着方灿的颈线一路吻下来，念及后天还有行程只在脖颈上留下了一两个不深不浅的吻痕，然后他吻到了哥哥白皙的胸膛。  
他亲了亲随着呼吸更加贴近他的唇边的挺立乳尖，随及将右边的红果含进了嘴中吮吸。左边的红果被他捏进指间，起先是轻轻点了几下，后来便更加粗暴地碾压。  
从未体验过的快感让方灿有些失神。  
快感像浪潮般冲进了方灿的大脑，胸前的玩弄和后穴的开拓让他有些失神。但身体却依旧很空虚，渴望更加激烈的刺激。  
方灿这才从欲火中微微脱离出来，意识到了一丝不对劲的地方。  
“你们、哈……两个……”  
“哥感觉到了么？你喝下去的果汁，还有刚刚用的润滑剂里，都有一点助兴的东西，”徐彰彬从身后压上方灿，舔舐着方灿的耳垂，“哥这么敏感，会喜欢的。”  
说着，穴道里的手指就戳中了不知道哪个地方，徐彰彬能感觉到湿热的内壁瞬间紧缩，软肉吸附紧了体内的手指，怀中的人突然就卸了一半的力气。  
“咦——”  
方灿被激得身体一抖，双腿一时间没使上力往下坐去，就算韩知城也在用腿撑着他，但体内的手指还是顺着那个方向又直直撞上了那块软肉。方灿的眼中瞬间蒙上了一层泪水，颤着嗓子喘了半天也憋不出来一个字。  
“啊，是这里啊。”  
方灿听见耳边低沉的声音轻笑了一下。  
“我看哥哥自己再送上门来，其实期待我们这么做很久了吧。”  
紧接着，排山倒海的攻击就冲着他身体里最敏感的那一块地方去。身体内的手指用着不知道比之前大了多少的力度去按压那一块软肉，如电流般窜上身体的快感让他瞬间失去了所有力气，丢盔弃甲。  
“我一直以为在更深的地方，没想到哥的这点这么浅。”徐彰彬说。  
“怎么说呢，”韩知城一边按着方灿的腰把他的上半身往自己怀里压，下半身送向徐彰彬手里方便他接下来的动作，一边火上浇油，“哥很适合被艹？”  
方灿被下流的语言刺激地颤了一下，然后只得难耐地把头埋在韩知城的肩窝，大口地喘息着，时不时露出一两声类似抽噎的破碎呻吟。  
韩知城对哥哥无意识的依赖非常受用。他亲亲方灿的脸颊，然后埋头去吃已经印有红色痕迹的胸膛上的茱萸，又咬又舔，感受着哥哥的乳头在自己口中慢慢胀硬又被自己狠狠压进乳肉里的颤抖。  
穴道的软肉咬着徐彰彬的手指，溢出的水就要浇湿徐彰彬的手掌。徐彰彬把手指抽出来，又挤了许多带有催情作用的润滑剂在手上，这才又捅进哥哥开拓的差不多的后穴。不仅为了更好的开拓，更为了方灿过会能够更舒服，更加香他们展示他的欲与美。  
穴道轻轻松松地吞下三根手指，开心地欢迎入侵者的到来。饥渴的软肉迫不及待地咬住徐彰彬的手指，缠缠绵绵地裹着他，不肯放开。  
但外来者可没什么好心思上演温情戏码。他们撑开后穴，跟着记忆摸到那个点，然后在方灿的求饶中又碾又捏。一时间汁水横流。  
“舒服么，灿哥?”徐彰彬把胸膛贴，上方灿的后背，咬着方灿的耳垂问。  
“啊啊、不行——”  
方灿想躲开，他惊慌地想缩起身子，却被一前一后两个弟弟死死铜在哪儿，动都不能动。  
“不、不行——太过，”方灿红着眼眶，浑身濒抖，“知城、 彰彬,停下！”  
“为什么要停呢?”韩知城直直亲上了哥哥的嘴唇，把所有的抠绝吞吃入腹，“ 哥会喜欢的。  
胸前和下身的刺激硬生生把方灿逼地流出了眼泪，快感冲进他的大脑，让他眼前忽然一片空白。他的后穴一阵痉孪想要缴住还在动作的手指，前段却是坚硬地挺立着什么东西也没射出来。  
方灿是硬生生被两个弟弟用手指和舌头玩到干性高潮了。  
“现在呢，舒服么，哥哥？”  
两个人的声音同时响在耳畔，但方灿已经没有精力去判断到底是谁在他的左耳说话，又是谁亲吻他的右耳。他眼中挂着泪，被韩知城松开以后就只能大口喘着气，吞不下去的涎液顺着唇角流了出来。干性高潮让他觉得又爽又难受，不自觉地还把身体往弟弟们手里送。  
现在才完全发作的催情药物就像是导火索，点燃了方灿身依内高潮后忽然活跃起来的所有欲望，烧的他几乎理智全无。  
他懵懵地看着两个罪魁祸首，茫然无知。  
“哥你先未还是我先来？”  
“还是石头剪刀布吧。”  
他们看向洁白的无辜羔羊，露出势在必得的微笑。  
“不急，反正灿哥一定会是我们的。”


End file.
